1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device provides information to a user by displaying various images on a display screen. Recently, display devices capable of bending (e.g., bendable or flexible display devices) are being developed. Different from a typical flat panel display device, a flexible display device may be folded, rolled, or bent like paper. The flexible display device, the shape of which may be modified in various ways, is easily carried and may provide improved convenience for the user. Flexible displays may be rollable displays, foldable displays, or the like.